


A potem upadły Niebiosa

by Leukonoe



Series: A potem upadły Niebiosa [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fullbringer, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-War, Shinigami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leukonoe/pseuds/Leukonoe
Summary: Szukający zemsty Wandenreich zaatakowali Seireitei, siejąc strach i śmierć. Król Dusz umarł, a wraz z nim upadły Niebiosa. Nikt nie wie do tej pory, czym było to światło, które pochłonęło Soul Society, shinigamich i zwykłe dusze. Szczątki duchowego świata spadły na Tokio, wymiary się przemieszały i coraz więcej ludzi zaczynało dostrzegać to, co do tej pory było dla nich niematerialne. Katastrofa i spustoszenie... Chcieliby zapomnieć, nauczyć się na nowo żyć, a najlepiej odzyskać to, co utracili, lecz było to niemożliwe. A konsekwencje krwawej wojny ponieśli wszyscy.
Series: A potem upadły Niebiosa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213421





	A potem upadły Niebiosa

My, Shinigami, nazywamy ten dzień Upadkiem Niebios i nie mówimy o nim. Najchętniej wszyscy, ci nieliczni, którzy przeżyli, by o nim zapomnieli, ale się nie da. Jak tutaj zapomnieć dzień, w którym umarł Król, a znany dotąd świat przestał istnieć. Jak zapomnieć to światło - czyste, potężne reiatsu - które rozprzestrzeniając się po wszystkich światach, niszczyło to, czego wcześniej nie zniszczyło Vanderreich i zabijając tych, którzy nie zdążyli się ukryć, byli za słabi, albo zbyt blisko jego epicentrum. Ci którzy przeżyli noszą blizny podobne poparzeniowym - na przedramionach, którymi osłaniali twarze, bokach, gdy odwracali się w ostatnim odruchu obronnym, lub na plecach, gdy uciekali w panice. Przeżyła garstka, która jakoś musi przetrwać w świecie, które żadne z praw do tej pory uważanych za niezmienne nie funkcjonuje.

W świecie, który nastąpił nie ma Soul Society, nie ma Hueco Mundo, nie ma Świata Żywych, jest za jeden wielki bajzel. Granice pomiędzy wymiarami przestały istnieć. Na Tokio spadły resztki Seireitei, niszcząc je kompletnie. Kto nie został zabity tego dnia, został pożarty przez Pustych. Piaski Hueco Mundo utworzyły pustynny pas wokół zrujnowanego miasta. Wiemy, że wielu Arrancarów przeżyło Upadek.

Równowaga, której byliśmy wiernymi strażnikami, przestała istnieć. Nie ma już zaświatów, do których można by odesłać zmarłych, więc zagubione dusze błądzą po świecie i ich najczęstszym końcem jest żołądek Pustego. Wśród ludzi drastycznie wzrosła liczba osób świadomych duchowo, którzy widzą duchy, Pustych i nas. Chociaż spora część z tych osób nadal nie przyjmuje tych elementów do świadomości - ich umysły odrzucają je jako zbyt nielogiczne. Jednak wśród pozostałych są tacy, co wraz ze świadomością uzyskali również moce. Fullbringerzy.

Nie wiemy, skąd przyszła pierwsza informacja o nas, kto powiedział zwykłym ludziom, że istniejemy i że to my, Shinigami, jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za katastrofę, która spadła na Japonię. Nie jest to teraz takie istotne. Ważniejszy był skutek. Rozpoczęło się polowanie.

Byliśmy nieliczni, rozproszeni, pozbawieni struktur dowodzenia i w większości niedoświadczeni. Niewielu z poprzedniej elity Gotei przeżyło Upadek, wielu z nich przebywało w samym epicentrum wybuchu, albo zginęli jeszcze wcześniej z rok Sternritterów. W dodatku nie mieliśmy do czynienia z Pustymi, tylko z ludźmi, z tymi samymi, których rozkazano nam chronić. Musieliśmy się ukryć. Ukrywamy się od kilku lat, jednak to niewiele dało. Chociaż polowanie już nie jest tak intensywne, to wciąż trwa. Wciąż znajdują się Fullbringerzy, którzy zabijają nas bez litości.

Przestaliśmy używać Żniwiarzy w tradycyjnej formie - miecze zbytnio rzucały się w oczy. Zaadaptowaliśmy się do świata, w którym przyszło nam funkcjonować. Wielu przekuło miecze w noże, w biżuterię, czy w broń palną.

Wciąż spełniamy swoją misję, chociaż wielu po tych kilku latach zaczyna wątpić w jej celowość. Odprowadzamy dusze zmarłych, chociaż sami do końca nie wiemy, co się z nimi dzieje, skoro nie ma już zaświatów, wiemy tylko że znikają po wykonaniu Pogrzebu Duszy. Zabijamy Pustych, chociaż ci rzadko kiedy opuszczają teren Tokio. Próbujemy przeżyć, pomimo tego, że wszyscy, których kochaliśmy i byli nam bliscy, zginęli, a świat, w którym dorastaliśmy i uważaliśmy za stały, już nie istnieje. Próbujemy jakoś przełknąć dumę, że z elitarnych jednostek zamieniliśmy się w niewiele znaczące, ukrywające się grupki.

Nie ma nikogo, kto nie modliłby się o powrót starego porządku. Tylko teraz jest to niemożliwe.

***

Dzisiaj 8 lat po Dooms Day panuje względny porządek. Udało nam się odtworzyć struktury rządowe, udało nam zabezpieczyć teren Tokio, a dokładnie otaczających go pustyń na tyle, że te stwory - skądkolwiek przyszły - przestały przedostawać się w głąb kraju w większej liczbie.

Jednak do tej pory nie udało nam się ustalić, co dokładnie zaszło tamtego dnia. W pierwszej chwili byliśmy pewni, że po raz kolejny na nasz kraj spadła bomba atomowa. Jednak skutki, na które nie musieliśmy długo czekać, nie miały nic wspólnego ze skutkami użycia jakiekolwiek broni znanej człowiekowi.

Pierwsze były duchy. Nie wszyscy je widzieli, jednak i tak liczba tych, którzy potrafili je dostrzec, i będących zupełnie zdrowych psychicznie, była zbyt duża, by zjawisko zignorować. Później pojawiły się potwory, w większości przybywały od strony zniszczonego Tokio i zjadały zarówno duchy, jak i żywych ludzi. Następnie pojawili się ludzie, wykazujący moce paranormalne. Chociaż ci ostatni nie byli zupełnym zaskoczeniem, przynajmniej nie dla niektórych agencji rządowych. To od tych agencji przyszło nazywać tych ludzi Fullbringerami.

Potem gruchnęła wieść o Shinigami, jednak nigdy nie zostały w pełni potwierdzone. Mamy informacje na temat ludzi, którzy wykazywali się nieco innymi mocami niż Fullbringerzy, jednak są one zbyt skąpe, by działać na ich podstawie. Jeżeli ci Shinigami naprawdę istnieją, to doskonale się ukrywają. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli wierzyć plotkom, mają powód. To oni mieli wywołać katastrofę, która wstrząsnęła naszym krajem.

"Polowanie na czarownice" jakie te plotki rozpoczęły, dotknęły wielu niewinnych ludzi i doprowadziły do eskalacji przemocy i przestępczości związanej z Fullbringerami. Dlatego cztery lata temu powstało Biuro do spraw Fullbringerów odpowiedzialne za wyszukiwanie, rejestrację i kontrolę ludzi o nadprzyrodzonych zdolnościach. W ramach Biura działa specjalna sekcja operacyjna mająca za zadanie łapanie niechcących poddać się rejestracji Fullbringerów. Największą grupę stanowią Rebelianci, wciąż prowadzący swoją wojnę przeciwko Shinigami i nie zważający na ofiary wśród normalnych ludzi.

Ze względu na te wyjątkowe okoliczności Japonia na powrót przeszła w stan izolacji, utrzymując z resztą świata niewielki kontakt i ograniczony handel.

Wielu zginęło, ale nie mamy zamiaru pozwolić na dalsze ofiary.

**Author's Note:**

> Witam serdecznie we wstępniaku do serii opowiadań pisanych razem z LaurieJanuary (której inne dzieła możecie znaleźć na dA www.deviantart.com/laurie-january i WattPadzie www.wattpad.com/user/LaurieJanuary) z naszymi oryginalnymi postaciami w rolach głównych (z drobnym dodatkiej Hisagiego Shuuheia) i z postapokalipsą w tle.


End file.
